Perfect Rain
by I-Fizzy
Summary: Another random one-shot about Troy and Gabriella's relationship.


**A/N: Another random one-shot about Troy and Gabriella's love story :) hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Rain.

If you ask some random people if they like rain, they probably will answer with a firm NO, if not that they, in fact, answer that they hate rain.

Of course there are people who love thunderstorms; the claps of thunder echoing all around, the darkness only broken when Gods decided to stomp their feet throwing down their feelings and the pouring rain falling down forcefully, imposing its presence, cleaned everything: from streets to parks, from houses to souls. Maybe it is because we, humans, are mostly water, and so, like with the moon, our bodies act magical influenced by a thunderstorm; the point is that _every_ human feels something during a storm: some will feel sadness; some will feel pain; some will feel clean; some will feel powerful; some will feel weak; some will feel ecstatic; some will feel fear…and some will simply feel happiness.

With only the rain, instead, things change.

Only water can make you feel dirty; only water can make you feel alone; only water can make you feel weak; only water can put a shadow over everything so you barely can see anything, covering every smile, every chuckle, every laugh, every giggle and making people's mood be the lowest one.

But that is not like that for everyone; for Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, for instance, rain is something beautiful and special. Each one of the important steps of their relationship, each one of the stages of their story happened during a rainy day; they loved thunderstorms because the good feelings they felt while raining only seemed to increase until the most incredible levels, making them feel a powerful love capable of conquer everything, but rain, a simply rainy day, was something they enjoyed and cherished until their hearts were about to explode full of happiness, as well.

Maybe it is because the rain is a reminder of the perfection they share.

Maybe it is because, irremediably, and even being thousand miles apart due to work, rain reminds them of each other.

The point is that while people hide in places when it rains, Troy and Gabriella take a moment to admire everything; they stroll around the city, their bodies touching closely and sharing their warmness, under a big one umbrella and simply enjoying the rain's sound, the rain's smell, the rain's deep and strong meaning for them.

----------

They met on a rainy day, five years ago; if you ask them what they remember of that day, their first thought won't be that they met the love of their lives but that they were soaked from head to toe due to a car driving too fast, splashing them with dirty water.

"_Fuck!" Troy cursed angrily. "Stupid driver…"_

_A soft giggle arriving at his ears from behind made him turn around, only to find a gorgeous woman standing there, also soaked. The main difference between them, however, it was not that he was dressed in an expensive and beautiful suit and she in simple jeans, a cute top and flats but that she was laughing freely while he was cursing and damning all the heavens._

"_Do you think this is funny?" A very angry Troy snapped at the woman, who continued with her giggles as if she hadn't caught his serious and furious tone._

"_Of course," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders giving him a sweet smile. "It's only water, and seriously, you should see how bad we look now. Better laugh about it that to get all worked up; what's done is done…what are you winning getting all angry?" Gabriella waited for him to reply and seeing he was still glaring at her she waved her hand dismissively and continued. "You win nothing. Better laugh about it and try to find the funny aspect of the disaster…"_

"_I have a very important meeting now, smart ass," Troy snapped. "I doubt my boss will appreciate me appearing dirty, smelling horribly and all wet."_

"_Your choice," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to get all angry, go ahead, but I can assure you that a miserable existence is waiting for you if you don't try and, at least, be positive somehow with everything that happens to you."_

_Turning around, and leaving a dumbfounded Troy behind her, the girl began walking without an umbrella, though she didn't seem annoyed by that because she was walking as if the rain that was falling was nothing; as if the water wasn't touching her, as if the pavement wasn't slippery, as if the drivers were driving crazily. Her steps were still short, careless, free…and he couldn't help but feel amazed somehow by this._

"_Wait!"_

_Gabriella turned around just in time to see Troy stopping beside her. "Aren't you feeling the water?"_

"_I think so, why?" Gabriella asked confused._

"_Then why aren't you running or something?" Troy asked confused as well._

"_Which is the point?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm already all wet; why have I to run – probably falling in the process - or hide so water doesn't touch me…when the harm is already done? Better go and find some dry clothes…"_

_Twenty six Troy Bolton couldn't help but look at her in a mixture of awe and weirdness; even though he'd been a messy boy while being young, when he ended University and entered in his uncle's business, control and perfection became his rules. He couldn't stand to not control something; he needed to know dates, hours, timetables, schedules, numbers…everything, and he was the one who controlled his time and his diary, not trusting it to anyone. _

_Unpunctuality was something he hated with passion; his time was tightly scheduled and he couldn't bear to wait for anyone. He needed to control what happened in and with his life; fate, accidents…were what he hated the most because he couldn't control them – summing up, he was a control freak._

_Pursuing this perfection, Troy could be almost a tyrant; his secretary and the group of people that worked under his command were almost terrified of him because of his temper – he could be the sweetest one but also the cruellest, without the intention of to be cruel but simply wanting perfection in the others' work and around him._

_For that, to see a girl not bothered by this inconvenience was something weird to say the least._

"_Where were you going?" He asked narrowing his eyes._

"_To my office," Gabriella shrugged. "Why?"_

_Troy didn't answer her but asked another thing instead. "And now?"_

"_To my house," Gabriella answered slowly, probably thinking Troy was mental._

"_And what about work?" Troy asked in a duh tone. "You're going to be late…"_

"_And?" Gabriella asked trying to understand where he wanted to arrive with this interrogatory._

"_People will be waiting for you; it's rude." Troy snapped._

"_They won't be waiting if I tell them what has happened," Gabriella snapped as well. "Look, first of all, mind your own business; but just so you know, when you're always punctual and when you feel nice while working with your co-workers, just because one day you're late because some idiot has driven imprudently and has soaked you, that won't mean you losing their respect or your work – accidents happen. Relax yourself and live…"_

_With that, Gabriella turned around again and walked angrily, but still at her normal pace, away from Troy, who was left speechless. "What the fuck?" He murmured for himself running again to catch her. "Hey you-woaaaaah!" Gabriella turned around ready to snap at him…but she couldn't do it; instead, she only could laugh out loud at the sight of Troy lying on the wet pavement._

_Smirking, Gabriella went to stand beside his body and kneeled down. "See? I told you so…"_

_Troy rolled his eyes. "Shut up…"_

"_Well," Gabriella began sitting on the ground beside him. "What did you want?"_

"_Uh?" Troy asked confusedly again._

"_You were calling for me before you fell," Gabriella furrowed her brows. "Have you hit your head?"_

"_My head is fine, thank you very much," Troy snapped trying to sit while rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch…" He winced in pain and pulled his hand away, realizing that some blood was there._

"_It seems it's not as fine as you think," Gabriella sighed. "Come on, I know the owner of this cafeteria. Let's go inside and I'll ask him for his first aid kit."_

"_You don't need to do that," Troy said embarrassedly. _

_This time Gabriella was the one rolling her eyes. "Look, could you stop being a control freak and a baby, shut up and let me see your head?"_

_Stunned by her harsh tone, Troy accepted the hand she was offering him and stood up, leaning on her for support when he became dizzy; a chuckle escaped from her throat and he glared at her at this, but neither of them said anything more – Troy because his angriness was too much and Gabriella because she already knew her smirk was saying what she wasn't spoken – I told you so._

"_Hey Jim," Gabriella greeted the old man behind the counter. "Can I borrow your first aid kit?"_

"_Hey Brie," the old man smiled at her. "Of course, what happened?"_

"_Long-story-short, this man has fallen," Gabriella explained sitting Troy in one of the chairs. "And he's hit his head…"_

"_What's your name, young man?" Jim asked kindly._

"_Troy, Troy Bolton," Troy answered awkwardly – he wasn't used to people being kind to him because people, usually, feared him so much, they tried to talk as less as possible to him, so neither of them "awoke" at the beast Troy had inside._

"_My name's Jim Montez nice to meet you," the old man said. "I'm going to look for some aspirin or something. Be right back…" He said quickly when he realized the daggers that were emanating from Gabriella's eyes towards him – though Troy didn't realize about it._

_While this interchange of greetings occurred, Gabriella kept herself silenced, looking for what she needed in the first aid kit, not paying attention – or that's what it seemed – at what Jim and Troy were saying, not that either of them was paying attention, either. However, when Jim disappeared Troy turned to look at her._

"_What's your name?" Troy asked after some minutes observing how Gabriella worked silently, avoiding to look at him, preparing everything she would need to treat the cut in his head. "Jim has called you "Brie", but I'd never heard this name…"_

"_Gabriella," the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "But he's been calling me "Brie" all my life…"_

"_All your life?" Troy asked bewildered. "Are you relatives?"_

"_He's my uncle," Gabriella answered shortly and lowly._

_Troy shut up when he realized she didn't want to talk more about it. However, he couldn't help but wonder which relationship joined them because he couldn't understand that they were uncle and niece being so different: where Jim had pale skin, light brown hair and blue eyes, Gabriella, on the contrary, had olive skin, dark brown hair and also dark brown eyes. _

_If not because Gabriella herself told him Jim was her uncle Troy would have never guessed._

"_Are you okay?" Troy asked after some more minutes in total silence._

_Gabriella looked at him. "Yeah, why?"_

_If not because he'd heard her sudden intake of breath and he'd been observing her for so long, Troy would have believed her words; however, there was something, something weird there. "You sure?"_

"_Yes," Gabriella answered coldly, her eyes becoming almost black – trying to hide an emotion, Troy guessed. "You're ready to go…"_

_Troy stood up too quickly and Gabriella had to grab his arm to steady him. "Careful," she sighed. "You need to take things easy today, and it wouldn't be a bad idea for a doctor to take a look at the cut on your head…"_

"_Ehm…" Troy answered. "Thank you," he said awkwardly._

"_You're welcome," Gabriella answered. "Jim!"_

"_Coming," the uncle said. "You done?"_

_Gabriella nodded her head. "I'm going now, see you later. Love you!" She said in a rush, not even looking at Troy._

_Jim looked at the young man with a sympathetic smile on his face. "One of a kind, uh?"_

"_I guess you could say that," Troy stuttered. "Why is she so angry all of a sudden?"_

_Jim wanted to tell him the truth but he knew it wasn't his place to do so. "Do you know Gabriella at all?"_

"_We've just met," Troy shook his head. "I hadn't seen her before and I don't know where she lives, works or whatever…"_

"_There are some topics that hurt her;" Jim explained slowly. "Her family, for example, is a very soft topic for her and, from what I've seen I guess she's told you that I'm his uncle, right?" Troy nodded his head. "Her father was my brother; he and my sister in law died when Gabriella was five, and I and my wife have been taking care of her since then because we were her only relatives alive."_

_Troy did an "o" with his mouth and lowered his eyes awkwardly; he didn't understand why Jim was explaining that to him but, in the deepest part of his core, he realized he wanted to know more about Gabriella, the stranger that had turned his life up and down in fifteen minutes. "I should go now…"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry," Jim patted his shoulder blade. "Come back whenever you want…"_

"_Thank you," Troy smiled sincerely and then went to the main door, where he stopped and groaned aloud when he realized that it was still pouring – his mood got worse. "Damn…" He muttered already looking for his phone in his pocket and dialling a number and waiting impatiently for the other person to pick it up._

_When a female voice answered, Troy spoke harshly, not leaving time for her to answer at what he was saying before he hang up the phone again. "I'll be late; I need to go back to my house."_

_He acted following an impulse, his instinct, because he'd never done such a thing, but this time, however, Gabriella's words were still fresh in his mind: relax yourself and live – probably the best advice someone could have given to him – and he wanted to do that: go to his house, change his clothes, take his car and drove to the office, arriving there wearing clean and dry clothes. What if he was late? Accidents, like Gabriella had said, happened._

_That didn't mean that he was 100% happy with the decision made, but he understood, finally, that there were things that escaped from his control and that he had to accept them, trying to see the positive part and not freaking out about them._

A month or so later the incident was almost forgotten; they hadn't seen each other and, though at first Troy had thought about going to Jim's to see if Gabriella was there, in the end the thought left his mind.

However, fate and rain intervened again.

"_Troy," Michael McCorm, his uncle and owner of the company where he worked, called him. "Someone of the group that has organized the party is going to come later to control that everything is okay and everyone ready. It's pouring raining, by the way, so please, remind the person to be sure there are enough umbrellas for our guests when they step out of their cars and enter in the building."_

"_Okay Mike," Troy smiled at his uncle. "Are you coming later, right?"_

_Mike laughed. "Of course! In the end…the party is because is our business' birthday. I can't believe that it's been 30 years since I created it…"_

"_You should be proud," Troy smiled sincerely. "It's a good milestone…"_

"_You can say that again," Mike hugged Troy kindly. "I'm off now; your auntie has called me and has told me she needed me at home. I guess you won't have any problem with the young lady that has prepared everything; she's so sure about her work…one of a kind, and her boss says she's the best, but still, if anything happens, call me right away so I can come back here, okay?"_

"_Go and relax, Mike," Troy squeezed his uncle's arm. "Everything will be okay…"_

"_Thanks son," Michael looked at his watch. "I'll see you later…"_

_Troy looked at his uncle's retrieving figure and couldn't help but sigh; to celebrate the 30__th__ anniversary of the business was something he'd never thought he would see. He still could remember his uncle ranting about how tired he was of the business and how much he wanted to sell the emprise and retire, living with the amount of money (which was huge) that he already had. However, then Troy told him he wanted to study business' management, Michael had decided to wait for him, so Troy could be his heir. _

_Sometimes the responsibility had been too much and the only thing he wanted to do was to kick everything and disappear; however, since his encounter with Gabriella, Troy had learned to be more laid back and to not stress over things that were out of his control, and as a result, his implication in the business was easier, his relationship with his group had improved a lot, and his manners when it came to make decisions had changed for the better. _

_Troy didn't think about it; he simply was enjoying this new point of view, this new way of see things, of accept things, and he could tell he was a happier person._

_Shaking his head when someone called for him, Troy turned around…only to meet face to face with Gabriella Montez herself._

"_What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time._

"_This is my uncle's emprise," Troy said at the same time Gabriella explained why she was there. "I'm the one who's organized the party…"_

_This party made them work shoulder on shoulder even if they didn't want it; Gabriella had been the most sneaking person, but Troy had found his way until he invited her to a cup of coffee in a cosy cafeteria he knew and she'd accepted due to tiredness at his insistence – he couldn't help it, he wanted to know more about her; he wanted to know why gorgeous big brown eyes became black when someone talk about families; he wanted to know why she was the way she was…everything about her. He felt enchanted by her; her mysterious aura had him hooked, and though at first his insistence had been more only to annoy and tease her, in the end this same insistence had been because of the real curiosity he felt._

_When the party ended and Michael congratulated Gabriella, she and Troy jumped in his car to go to the cafeteria he told her about. She wasn't happy about it, that was evident, and that trigged Troy; he usually had girls falling down their knees begging him to pay attention to them (it'd been like that already in high school), but Gabriella was everything but: she was smart, independent, strong…but still there was something weird with her that made her to be cold with him, even though Troy had no idea what this was about._

_The car journey had been completely silent until a soft giggle escaped from Gabriella's throat, confusing Troy. "What are you laughing about?"_

"_It's raining again," Gabriella answered softly still giggling making Troy to look at her chuckle with her – that was all they needed: this two seconds with their eyes connected had been more than enough for the tension to disappear, for the ice to melt._

_This coffee brought another, and another one, and another one…until he gained the guts to ask her for a date – dinner and movies. Troy would have never acted this way if not because his relationship with Gabriella had become very close; they were already friends, but still Troy wanted more; he needed more: he knew he was falling, and falling hard for Gabriella – the way she would move her hair, the way she would answer him back sarcastically, the way she walked, the way she spoke about what was important for her, the way her eyes brightened each time she smiled sincerely, the way he felt when her skin touched his…and also the sweet nature she had hided behind the strong one. _

_Even though Gabriella had shared with him her story – her parents died when she was only a little girl due to a car accident leaving her alone, so her uncle and her aunt took her under their wing; in a way, her uncle and her aunt had been her parents, but she'd never called them like that. She remembered her parents, and her uncle and aunt never denied their existence; they would talk about them to her so she never forgot them; they would see videos and pictures, and they always answered whichever question she had about them – Troy knew the truth was this still hurt her. She was able to talk about them, but not to dig into the feelings that both her parents made her feel._

_After their first date, when Troy went with her until the door of the building where she lived, it began to rain – this time neither of them needed to say anything about it because both began to laugh at the same time._

_At that moment, Troy couldn't help but encircle her waist with his arms, still with the water falling over them, slowly, so she could protest if she wanted to._

_She didn't._

_Their bodies got closer to each other as if they were two magnets pulled towards the other by a powerful (and unavoidable) force…and it was only a matter of seconds until their lips joined for the very first time._

_The sparks both felt when their lips connected brought them to another level; a level where they realized the other was what they wanted, a level where no words were needed because they could understand each other only with their eyes, a level where the simplest of the touches was enough to open a perfect heaven in their hearts…a level where they, finally, felt complete._

The months passed and neither of them made a move so their relationship went, physically, to the next level – both were afraid that it would break the magic; that it would turn things down, to the ugly real life, instead of the dream they had been living for months, simply enjoying the feelings they felt while they were together, the feelings both felt for each other.

For them it was not about what their bodies demanded but what their hearts were demanding.

But fate and rain intervened again.

_Twenty seven Troy Bolton was working in his office, eager to end the paperwork he was attending so he could reunite with Gabriella Montez, the girl he was head over heels in love with. She didn't know that, because they'd never told each other their feelings, but Troy knew she was the one for him._

_They'd been dating for over a year, and that day was their anniversary, so he couldn't help to have her in his arms, to pepper kisses all over her face, to feel her magic, to see her gorgeous eyes...and also to tell her he loved her, because that was his plan – a romantic dinner, followed by a stroll in the park where, when they were beside the lake, he would confess his strong, real and deep love for her._

_The plan was perfect._

_But he'd seen himself stuck in his office for some time more that what he'd expected due to a last-minute problem that needed his attention. He'd already called Gabriella and they had agreed that they would meet at the restaurant instead of meeting at her apartment – Troy was more than happy that Gabriella hadn't thrown a fit and had understood that it was urgent work what tied him in the office more than what was expected and hadn't begun a drama because of it._

_His ring-tone startled him, who narrowed his eyes when he saw Gabriella was the one calling him._

"_Babe?" No words came from the other side of the line but a loud sob, turning on all the alarms in his head. "Gabriella! Are you okay?" Still nothing but Gabriella's sobs and sniffs. "Gabriella where are you? Are you hurt?"_

_A weird noise arrived at his ears and then a masculine voice spoke. "Do you know the owner of this phone?"_

"_Who the fuck are you?" Troy demanded angrily. "If you hurt her I…"_

"_Hold your horses my friend," the man snapped. "I'm a police agent. I repeat the question, do you know the owner of this phone?"_

"_Police?" Troy asked in a shivering voice. "I'm her boyfriend. What has happened? Is she okay? Can I talk to her? Where are you?" _

_His questions became frantic each second by; his hands began to sweat, his breath became irregular and he was sure someone from the other side of the world could hear his erratic and frantic heartbeat – his baby, his love, the reason of his existence was sobbing harder than he'd seen or heard her, ever, and the police was with her; the most horrible scenarios crossed his mind, stabbing his heart and crashing his world. _

"_She's been in an accident," the police explained in a kinder tone noticing his distress. "She's okay; scared, afraid and shocked but physically okay."_

"_Oh my god," Troy sighed closing his eyes. "Where is she? Can I talk to her?"_

"_The paramedics are attending her now," the officer answered. "Look, her car won't work anymore; could you come and pick her up?"_

"_Of course," Troy quickly grabbed a pen and a paper. "Where are you?"_

_The officer told him where they were and Troy nodded. "I'll be there in fifteen; could you, please, stay with her until I arrive there?"_

"_No problem," the officer answered. _

"_Are there…are there…" Troy swallowed aloud and the police officer understood him._

"_No," the policeman answered flatly. "The other car, the one that ignored the red light and bumped into your girlfriend's car escaped and no more cars or more people were involved."_

"_Thanks God," Troy whispered. "Can you tell her I'll be there as quickly as I can?"_

"_Sure," the policeman nodded his head even though Troy couldn't see him. "I'll pass the message. See you in a few…"_

_Troy hang up and rushed to his car, not even explaining to his secretary what with the rush was – his baby needed him and that was all that mattered to him._

_Not even fifteen minutes passed and soon Troy arrived at the accident's place, jumping out of his car not even bothering in to kill the engine. Running to where the police was, Troy stopped frozen when he saw Gabriella's car – it had been a miracle that she didn't die due to how the car was. "Gosh…"_

_While he stood there observing the car, it began to rain, snapping him out of his trance. _

"_Troy!"_

_His baby's sudden voice arrived to him from behind and Troy turned around just in time to hold her when she launched herself at him, crying her fear and her shock out; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he closed his eyes, feeling his tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Baby, I was so worried…"_

"_I was so scared…" Gabriella's muffled voice came from inside his neck. "I thought I wouldn't see you anymore…"_

_Her words, though low, penetrated in his ears - he was connected with her and there was no sound capable to make him to not hear what she said – and he pressed her body more into his. "When the policeman has told me you have been in an accident I thought I had lost you…"_

_Pulling her head away from his neck, but still keeping a firm hold of her waist with one of his arms, Troy wiped the tears, that were mixed with the rain, off her face, roaming his eyes up and down her body, checking if she was really okay. Gabriella, however, used her fingers to grab his chin and pulled his face up, locking her eyes with his. _

"_I love you," she whispered in a firm voice._

_Relief ran through Troy, who pulled her body into his chest again, tilting her head up so he could kiss her lips, moaning at the minimal contact and plunging his tongue inside her mouth, dancing sensually and passionately with hers until the need of air became too much. "I love you too, baby, so fucking much…" He whispered with his forehead leaning in hers._

_New tears fell from her eyes, though that time were from the happiness that she felt when he confessed his feelings for her. "Can you take me home?"_

_Pecking softly her lips once more, Troy nodded her head. "Of course, but first tell me who is the policeman with who I've talked by the phone so I can thank him." Gabriella pointed a man and Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tightly, crushing her body into his so they were as close as possible. "Excuse me," Troy said politely waiting for the man to turn around. "I only wanted to thank you for taking care of her…"_

"_No worries young man," the policeman smiled at the couple who smiled softly in return. "It's been my pleasure. Take her home; a hot bath and some chilling will do some good…"_

_Troy nodded and reached out his hand for the police to shake it. "Thank you…"_

_----------_

_Arriving at her apartment, Troy grabbed her body bridal style and took her to her bedroom, where he lowered her body until it touched the mattress._

"_I'm going to fill the tub," Troy whispered caressing her cheek. "Lay here until I come back, okay?" Gabriella nodded and gave him a small smile – the shock was still present in her body – and Troy couldn't help but peck her lips. "God, I love you so much…"_

"_Love you too," Gabriella whispered as well._

_Kissing her temple once, Troy stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and preparing everything; when the tub was filled with hot water, Troy returned to the bedroom, only to find Gabriella crying again. Rushing to her side, Troy kneeled down beside her. "Hey, hey, hey, why the tears baby? You're fine…"_

"_I was scared," Gabriella whispered wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks frustratingly with her hand. _

_Troy stilled her hand and scooped her up again, sitting her on his lap. "I know, but you're here, alive and safe…"_

"_Can you come with me?" Gabriella said lowly, avoiding his eyes and playing with the hairs of the nape of his head._

"_Where?" Troy asked confusedly pulling away the hair that was covering her face and lifting her head with his fingers. "Talk to me, baby…"_

_Instead of answering right away, Gabriella pressed herself closer to him. "I want to take a bath with you…I…I need you…"_

"_Oh baby," Troy cooed lifting her and walking with her still in his arms to the bathroom, where he settled her on the counter, and began to undress her, always slowly, kissing each new inch of skin that was exposed and admiring her gorgeousness as if she was a porcelain doll. _

_Gabriella's body was shivering in pleasure; not only because his lips were magic but because the intensity of his eyes when he looked at her and the nervousness she was feeling due to being nude in front of him._

_However, Troy, with his eyes, with his adoration words and with his lips reassured her about his love for her; she'd never felt so sure about herself in front of anyone like the way she was feeling with Troy. _

_When he had her nude, he picked her up and lowered her body inside the tub; Gabriella moaned when her cold skin touched the hot water, and Troy snapped his eyes to her face, looking at her with a mixture of love and lust that had her heart beating faster than ever. _

_He then took his clothes off, never losing eye-contact with Gabriella, who returned the lustful look while his clothes disappeared from his body. _

_Gabriella didn't say anything when Troy walked slowly towards the tub where she was resting, not even about his engorded and erect penis poking into the air. Instead, she only looked at him and moved a little to make space for him._

_Wordlessly, Troy entered in the tub and situated himself behind Gabriella, placing either of his legs at each of her sides, and then pulled her body so she was leaning into his chest. Even though the water was as hot as it was possible, it seemed cold when their bodies touched in this intimate way; she could feel _him_ and she worshipped her body with his fingertips, caressing each inch of skin, from temple to tight, paying special attention to her breasts and her nipples, while his mouth kissed her shoulder, hollow under her ear and forehead randomly._

_Wanting to return the pleasure, Gabriella began to caress his tights with her fingertips, still not looking at him but feeling how his body reacted to her touch._

"_Fuck baby," Troy groaned when she moved backwards pressing her ass into him, grabbing her head and tilting her head so he could devour her lips with his, beginning a hot make out session that had both mewling, groaning and moaning loudly, feeling how passion and their love overcame their senses._

"_Baby," Troy panted. "I need you…I need to be inside of you…I need to make love to you…"_

"_Then take me," Gabriella whispered turning around and enveloping his torso with her legs, so he only had to stand up and move both bodies to the bed, which he did._

_He lowered her body onto the mattress and hovered her body with his; resuming the kiss, it was only a matter of minutes until they began to explore intimately each other's bodies, tangling their limbs together and becoming one in an explosion of love that invaded their hearts and souls, both feeling the power their love had._

Three years in the relationship, Troy proposed; this time, however, rain wasn't a surprise for him.

She had been teasing him about his sudden interest in the weather; he always shrugged his shoulders carelessly because he didn't want for her to suspect anything, but he was waiting for a day when rain was being announced.

"_Have you seen the weather for tomorrow?" Troy asked when he slipped inside the bed of their new apartment – which they bought one year ago._

"_Rain," Gabriella answered lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. "Okay, can you tell me why you are so interested in the weather now?"_

_Having his excuse practiced, Troy shrugged. "My new car is not one week old yet, I don't want a rainy day now fucking up my car and leaving it all dirty…"_

"_So this is a man thing with his love for his car?" Gabriella giggled softly leaving the book on the nightstand and curling into his side, leaning her head on his chest and sighing contently when he wrapped an arm around him._

"_You could say that, I guess," Troy grinned down at her realizing that Gabriella had believed his excuse._

"_I hope your love also is for your girl," Gabriella teased. "What she may think if she knows she's sharing your love with a car?"_

"_She'll live," Troy teased rolling her body so her back was pressed on the mattress, and covering her body with his carefully so he didn't crush her. "She knows she's my only love, right?" He whispered with his lips against hers._

"_Maybe," Gabriella whispered cutely. "Maybe you should remind her…just so she's sure…"_

"_We don't want her thinking I don't love her now, do we?" Troy winked at her and Gabriella dissolved into a fit of giggles._

"_Of course not," she shook her head cheekily, melting Troy's heart in the process._

"_I love her, so very much…" He whispered against her lips. "I love you, so very much…"_

"_She loves you too," Gabriella whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too…"_

_The kiss was slow, deep, sensual; goose bumps appeared on their skins at the emotion they were feeling, and both could feel their heartbeats beating in perfect sync._

"_You're my life, baby," Troy whispered into her ear rolling over so his back touched the mattress and pulling her body with his, so she was lying over him, pressing her body down so she was as close as possible, burying his head into her silky curls. "Marry me…"_

"_You need to talk louder so I can hear you, babe," she grinned from above him, her grin dying when she saw his eyes widened in something she thought was fear. "Troy babe, are you okay?"_

_Troy was about to answer but a sudden and loud clap of thunder echoed in their bedroom and soon they could hear the drops of water splashing with the glass of the balcony's doors – Troy grinned right away, and even more when she saw the confused face of Gabriella. "Now I'm perfect…"_

"_What are you saying now?" Gabriella asked confusedly. "Where are you going?"_

_Troy didn't say anything but went to their closet and searched for something in the pocket of his jacket, grinning wildly when he walked back to the bed. "Now I can repeat what it's slipped before…"_

"_Uh?" Gabriella kneeled in front of him. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting all weird…"_

_Troy didn't say anything immediately; opening the box in front of her, smiling softly at the gasp that abandoned her mouth and at the tears that he could see invading her beautiful eyes, Troy spoke slowly. "Marry me…"_

"_Yes!" Gabriella launched at him, making him fell to the ground and kissing him deeply. "Yes, yes, yes, yes and a thousand times more yes!"_

_Troy chuckled and reached to grab the velvety box. "Then I think this is yours," he whispered softly placing the ring in her finger. "And you're mine…" He whispered in her ear when he pressed her body closer to his, hugging her with all his might._

"_I was already yours," she muffled from his neck. "Always."_

"_Always," Troy promised as well._

Even though they planned the date of the wedding months before, the heaven behaved and a soft rain fell from the sky when they read their votes; there were guests complaining, but the smiles of their faces remained untouched for all the wedding.

There are couples who pray for a sunny day for their wedding, others go to Convents and donate things so the nuns pray for their sunny day for their wedding…well, Troy and Gabriella did exactly the opposite.

They needed the rain; it'd always been like the silent witness of the blossoming of their love, and they needed it with them in each one new step.

And so that brings us to the last event of their lives.

_Gabriella Bolton was pushing as hard as she could following the doctors' orders and gripping tightly Troy's hand, receiving his cheering and encouragement, along with infinite kisses he peppered in her face and in her fingers. "Come on, baby, you can do it…only one __push more…"_

"_I can't…" Gabriella screamed in pain. _

"_Come on baby," Troy whispered passionately touching her forehead with his. "One more and the baby will be here…"_

"_Okay Gabriella," the doctor said. "I give you a couple of minutes so you can have your breath back, but you need to push harder so the baby comes out, okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded and Troy wiped her forehead. "Come one baby, take deep breaths…"_

"_Troy," she whispered in a scared voice._

"_What baby?" Troy said softly kissing her temple._

"_I can't give birth now," Gabriella whispered panicking. "It's not raining…something is going to go bad…"_

"_Gabi please," Troy sighed. "I'm here and the doctors are saying how everything is going okay. The baby is big, but that doesn't mean that you are in any risk; do you think I'll be here as relaxed as I am if that wasn't the case?"_

"_But…" Gabriella protested weakly._

"_No buts," Troy said firmly, trying to give the courage she needed with his eyes. "The baby will be fine, you'll be fine and I'll be the happiest man alive. Come on baby," he encouraged when he saw the doctor occupying his place again. "One push more, ok? For me…"_

_Gabriella nodded and took his hand again tightly and concentrated to push; all the sounds of the world disappeared and she only could hear his Troy encouraging her and telling her he loved her. Concentrating in his voice, Gabriella pushed and then a loud bawl invaded the room._

"_It's a girl, baby, it's a girl!" Troy exclaimed excitedly._

"_Give her to me," Gabriella demanded weakly. "Let me hold her…"_

_A nurse wrapped a soft blanket around the Bolton's baby, giving her to the proud father, who walked with the baby in his arms to where Gabriella was lying, lowering the baby until Gabriella embraced her, crying tears of pure joy and happiness._

_Troy took a sit beside Gabriella's body, so she could lean on him more comfortable and kissed the baby's forehead and pecked Gabriella's lips. "Thank you baby, you've given to me the best gift ever…she's so precious…"_

"_I know," Gabriella whispered in awe._

"_Hey baby," Troy said carelessly but with a special edge in his voice._

"_What?" Gabriella answered quietly, still with her eyes glued to her daughter._

"_It's raining," Troy said looking through the window, but with his arms wrapped around his girls and his lips touching Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella lifted her head and followed the direction of his eyes._

"_I love you, daddy," she said lowly looking at him after some minutes in silence, only enjoying the sound of the rain and of the new perfect creature they made with their love when she breathed._

_Troy turned to look at her. "I love you too, mummy…"_

_A nurse cleared her throat beside them. "Excuse me, how is this little lady called? I need to fill the papers…"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy and winked at him, who looked confused and lost. "Rain Hope Bolton."_

_A wide smile spread on Troy's face and then he didn't seem confused anymore. "I love it…I love you…"_

"_Love you too…"_


End file.
